User talk:Kangaroopower
HEY! I'M BACK!!! Hey dude I'm back on the wiki! Sorry about like the 10 or 11 day wait...I was gone...:P How is everything going? How is the Forum doing and the Spotlight? BTW congrats on the new admin. status!!! :) And whats up with the bot thingy on themicrowavableburrito? Please explain...:) Also, I will only be in town until this coming sunday...then I will be gone until Saturday...so three days... The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk OK so I don't mean to be angry, but WHY DID YOU CHANGE THE TEMPLATES ON THE SERIES 1, 2, AND ALL OF THE BOOK APPEARANCES???!!!??? They were fine but now they are just a square and they screw it up and it looks bad...did you do that? If you did PLEASE change it back...I don't have time to do that. :( I just spent HOURS doing them, and to see that they were back to where they WERE is just aggrivating and it makes me angry! HOURS! OK so I get what ClueStars are, but I don't get the steps on how to get them and how to display them and the limit and things...could you clear it up a bit because you have ClueStars??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Cahill Timeline Pic Hi Kangaroopower, I made it the pic my self (part of it) I like the new editor.--Nilem12 =) 01:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) So do you want me to give it admin bearocrat and rollback? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Yeah that's what I thought...and I don't have the option! :( Spotlight Request Hi. Your new homepage looks great! Per the spotlight criteria, could you please drop the protection on it to the middle level (blocking only unregistered users and new accounts)? I can't see that it was ever vandalized particularly. With that small tweak I will be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list. Please let me know on my talk page when you are ready. -- Wendy (talk) 03:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Actually here is probably better than community as long as it is related to this wiki specifically. Thanks for dropping the protection level -- the wiki is on the approved list. :In terms of the bot thing, if you requested it at Special:Contact it will be best answered through there. If you don't hear back by Monday or Tuesday at the latest though, please let me know :). -- Wendy (talk) 04:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds fine. :The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk ::The date on the list is the date the wiki was approved. It's just a bookkeeping thing for me so I know how old they are is all. -- Wendy (talk) 18:43, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I have a question: What is a bureaucrat? I've been editing on all the missions and I helped finish up most of mission 1 (except for pictures). I'm currently working on the desert sabotage. Is the thingy for me to use? I saw it on mission 7, they didn't make any edits so it stayed like that. I've been working on a page called Microwavable Burritos, and I put up that template. This is my new signature: 03:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Agent Wind Fire is pretty smart. Hey, kangaroopower, it's me, Bmltera. I wanted to make a second account so I could vote for you in polls twice. I'm the guy who invited you to the chat if you forgot. I didn't make a custom signature for this account yet TbA-1 08:21, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Please don't write anything on this account because I won't really use it TbA-1 08:23, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me the code for a siggie that has a colored background, normal text, and a talk link? Mine doesn't have a background Bmltera - Talk 01:47, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I requested for a custom siggie made by him. Bmltera - Talk 01:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I made one on my own: Bmltera =D-Talk It's not what I hoped for but its still is a siggie Bmltera =D-Talk 02:15, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I will stop using it. Do you have anything that counts how many good edits i've done?Bmltera =D-Talk 05:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hi Kangaroopower, Can you delete 1400's. Thanks, Nilem12 =) 05:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I used that link to create my siggie by using his code as a starter: Bmltera-Talk 01:57, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Delete Again Hi Kangaroopower, Can you delete Madrigal Timeline. Thanks, Nilem12 =) 07:47, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Kangaroopower, I thought an admin get 4 stars and beareucats(or something) gets 5 stars Timelines Done--Nilem12 =) 01:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi Kangaroopower. You want me to start a chat?--Nilem12 01:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok--Nilem12 01:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Email Hi Kangaroopower, Do you have a email account. If you have one please sent me a email instead writing on my talk page. My email address is nilem12.wikia@gmail.com Thanks, Nilem12 01:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) chatmoderator Hi Kangaroopower, Thanks for making me a chatmoderator. I have made a template for warned chat users. Please go check it out and respond to what you think of it.Template:Userchat Thanks, Nilem12 00:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki's I edit on Brickipedia, Jelly Belly Wiki, and Marinerpedia.--LEGOCityManiac11 Ok thanks. I'll be sure to only do those with TBA-1--Bmltera-Talk 05:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble Hi Kangaroopower, Thank you for doing that. Leave a message when it's done--Nilem12 20:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I will still edit when I have a chance. Please Wiseamy-Talk The thing messed up and I need you to rebuild it Wiseamy-My Talk Hey thanks for welcoming me. I love the 39clues and I wanted to add more stuff. It's blocking me from adding stuff to the branch pages. I wanted to add some agent cards but I couldn't. Do you know how to undo that? Re: Blog I'd like to keep the commenting on for a while, unless things get really out of control. Thanks! -Tiki tooki Admin Sure I'll join. Kendra655, never mind Vote on Bots I proposed on the vote. What happened to your awesome profile page? It doesn't have the tabs anymore. Bmltera-Talk 01:50, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Template I like it. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I also edit on Brickipedia. What other wikis are you a part of? LEGOCityManiac11 00:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ? Hi Kangaroopower, How come you got the same badge 5 times?--Nilem12Talk 03:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) stub Hi Kangaroopower, Ok and have a good vacation.--Nilem12Talk 04:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Where are you going? It's good. Just have to space the''' Bold''' words after the "?" or else it would be incorrect.Bmltera-Talk 02:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hi Kangaroopower, Can you delete Top 10 Clues Thanks, Nilem12Talk 00:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Why it should be there? There is no need for that page.--Nilem12Talk 01:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox Hi Kangaroopower, What is sandbox? Thanks, Nilem12Talk 07:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat Rules Hi Kangaroopower, I made some rules for chat. Can you look at it and see if there is something is missing.--Nilem12Talk 23:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Home page mess up! Hey dude I just noticed this but did you notice that on the home page, specifically the series one link, the picture shows a list of the books, but instead of saying The Emperor's Code it says The Emperor's Secret...hmm...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Yeah I don't really understand what the Moff thing is but yeah I go on Wookieepedia often and edit every now and then cause I also really like Star Wars as well...:P But it sounds good. Picture Hi Kangaroopower, It's in the 39 Clues Website.--Nilem12Talk 08:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) whats a wikimission and how do you sign up? Diana89 00:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Diana89 Dear KPower, could you please rename Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 0: The Acropolis Raid to Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 1: The Acropolis Raid Thanks, PEACE! Fiske Cahill 09:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) City Denver The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Bureaucrat There you are you are officially a beaurocrat!!! Sorry 'bout that!!! :P Chat Hi Kangaroopower, The chat does not work and swordcross says his antivirus blocks chat. Can we use Google talk or some thing else.Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 03:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) SC want solution now. If it's convenient. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 21:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Vote Hi Kangaroopower, Please vote for me in the featured user poll.Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 22:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Yeah dude that's what I was trying to do with RocketSlug but it turned out to be the "This article is associated with _____" The little cropped icons were supposed to be the only things showing and were to be to the right, but it didn't work out, so I just made them the current templates. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk 9/11 Hi Kangaroopower, Yeah...It even more sad because he almost graduated from college and he had a girlfriend (no comments) and going to be married... He had a life and now it's gone :( --Nilem12 Talk Announcements 02:46, September 13, 2011 (UTC) chat So, what's this solution to my chat problem I heard about? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:32, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Shows the wiki logo twice, second has a zero next to it, then a comment box, like on user blogs. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) nothing changed. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) 39 Clues Role Play Wiki Hi Kangaroopower! I'm interested in creating a 39 Clues Role Play Wiki. Are you interested in co-founding it? Thanks! Warning Hi Kangaroopower, I have no idea how it came up.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:32, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Bot Hi, It doesn't look as though it's the bot flag as such. When I edit with that account, the change is flagged correctly. I suspect it may be that you are editing via the api, and aren't setting bot=1 as a parameter. Could that be the issue? -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Cards No , sorry.I don't have any pictures yet.If I did I would had put them in the table. Alexyboy 96 Affiliation Hey, it's Athletiger, replying to you message. I support your affiliateship, but since i'm the youngest sysop, i usually don't make discision. As soon as another two sysops support, I'll let you know. Thank you for considering us, and I've got to say, your badges are AWESOME! Athletiger Talk~Welcome to Canada, you idiot. 04:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) sure, and yup, that's the spirit of the olympians, i don't really bother changing it :) Athletiger Talk~Welcome to Canada, you idiot. 05:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Bot Hi Kangaroopower, Your bot was puting two Template:39clues on pages so I blocked it.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 19:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Hi Kangaroopower, I don't remember blocking Eulalia459678. Probably my younger brother messing up my account.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 19:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I didn't bock any one but Takeyopill. Takeyopill is Bmltera 3 account.Nilem12 Talk Announcements 20:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Bmltera told me or I think is was Bmltera.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 20:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Fake Books Umm...the books like The Pirate's Treasure and stuff isn't real. I contacted Scholastic and it isn't real. They don't know any of the upcoming book names yet... The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Cards Hi! Can you tell me how to download the front and back of the cards in the 39 clues website, so I could add them here? Alexyboy96 01:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) That's ok.Thanks! Alexyboy96 21:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Countdown Hi Kangaroopower, Can you please change the home page to a countdown for A King's Ransom since its coming in less than 60 days.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 04:57, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 05:10, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh...Oops.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 05:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC)